


Idiots in Love

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Harry says "I love you" before Draco stops calling him Potter. Draco doesn't say it back, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it just the same.





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> ((Transferred from Tumblr.)) 
> 
> An idea slightly mashed and malformed. Stuck together thanks to two posts, courtesy of the lovely [perfectly-drarry](https://perfectly-drarry.tumblr.com) and the wonderful [big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com)

Harry says “I love you” before he stops calling Draco “Malfoy”. He immediately clamps his hands over his mouth. 

They’d been curled up on the sofa, the radio on softly in the background, the Weird Sisters voices’ swirling through the air. 

He expects the man to recoil, to get up and leave. They aren’t there yet, are they? Would they ever be?

Draco stares for a second, “Okay.” Then Harry feels Draco’s knuckles on his. He exhales on a breath he doesn’t even know he’s holding.

***

They’d been dancing around each other for months. 

Draco draws a breath, short and sharp, and when Potter says “I love you” for the first time Draco just nods stoically. He swallows, but his jaw relaxes too. He sits back in his chair. Potter’s hands are fidgeting on his lap and Draco’s mouth goes suddenly dry. 

“Okay.” Draco says finally. He feels like a pillock. But it’s how it has to be. He can’t say it. The time isn’t right.

That doesn’t matter though. It all fades away when he lifts his hand, seeking the familiar warmth of the body inching back down the sofa. He places his hand over Potter’s knuckles, brushing the rough skin with the back of his hand.

“Okay.” Draco says again a slight defiance in his voice. He swears Potter relaxes under his touch. Melting into the inevitable comfort Draco’s couch has provided for the last eight months. Draco snorts quietly. 

“What?” Potter looks bonded to the sofa, as if a thousand winds won’t move him. 

“Nothing, I’m going to bed… you can join me when you’ve stopped trying to conjoin yourself with my sofa”.

The stubble on the mans tan face is darker than it was last week. It doesn’t stop Draco from catching the smile playing at his lips as he buries himself deeper into the soft fabric. 

“You’re going to have to levitate me up to the bedroom”. He jokes. 

Draco rolls his eyes, instead holding his hands out impatiently while Harry ponders on taking them. He won’t admit it out loud, but he just loves the feel of Harry’s skin. 

Draco’s love language is just different from Harry’s. But Harry doesn’t mind at all. 

***

The Weird Sisters play at their wedding. 

Harry pulls Draco close on the dance floor. Draco leans into the crook of Harry’s neck. He sways to the music, letting it carry him through the next few beats of his erratic heart. The time is never going to truly be right, he decides. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get these links to work was a pain in the arse - but it was an issue on my end. Sorry about that, they should both work now!


End file.
